dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragons (Dragon's Rage)
The Creatures of Legend, Dragons are the deadliest species on Planet Earth. From the earliest songs to the written epics of old, Dragons have been a staple of the Supernatural World that reminds everyone of their dangerous and massive power. Even the God of the Bible feared these monstrous and epic beings of power, as Dragon's are creatures of evolving energy and prowess that gets stronger with every battle. The Dragons have, however, been hunted due to fear, leading to many dangerous situations that either leave the Dragon dead or the Dragon having killed the aggressor. Despite all this, the Dragon is the most memorable beast to have every flown in the open air or to have walked across the land. Examples of Dragon's throughout History Fafnir Originally a greedy dwarf, Fafnir the Dragon transformed into his winged form after killing his father and taking all of the gold, guarding it with his life until he eventually transformed into the scaly Dragon. He was coined as the Dragon of Greed in later years by his fellow brethren. The Welsh Dragon and the English Dragon Also known as the tale of Ddraig and Albion, it tells of a red dragon living in Britain had begun fighting with an invading white dragon. As the two fought, they wounded each other, and the cries of agony from the red dragon made crops barren, killed animals and caused pregnant women to miscarry. The king of the land finally asked his advisors and they had him dig a pit with a special brew of meed that the dragons drank and they fell asleep, only to be buried and to have a castle to be built over them. The new King eventually freed the two Dragon's as his castle kept falling down from the dragons trying to fight under the building and eventually, in the legend, the red dragon killed the white dragon. The Dragon of St. George The tale of a Knight faces a Dragon to save a maiden, though the Dragon of St George lost but was not killed, instead became a guard of the maiden until she died and freed the Dragon of his servitude of the Kingdom. This Dragon, however, was killed by the Knight's great granddaughter years later. Biology of a Dragon Through History, the basic Dragon shape has shown a beast that breaths fire, flies of two powerful wings has a long tail and four legs. This shape, however, is only the basic form of what a Dragon can take on, as all dragon's are beings of energy that can change their appearance at will or pleasure. Though, this does affect the Dragon itself in the long term. These adverse effects eventually lead to a Dragon being unable to change his form entirely the more he or she changes. Eventually, the power to shift into any form becomes painful and nearly an instant death. Though Dragons have learned to stick with one form and have another to change into (Such as a human or other creature) if they need to hide or integrate. Dragons usually stick to one of the form Draconic appearances: Dracon, Wyvern, Hydra, and Serpent. Dracon is the basic Dragon appearance, four legs and two wings. Wyvern is the form of two legs and two wings, though this form makes the Dragon rely on powerful legs, jaws and aerial movement to cause the most damage. The Hydra is best known in the Greek located Dragons, known for their multiple heads and dangerous poisons. The drawback is that this form doesn't usually have wings and is more reliant on their size and camouflage. The final form, the Serpent or Worm form is serpentine and long. Dragons of Eastern descent, Python of the Greek Mytho's, Jörmungandr of the Norse Mytho's and others, are known for their powerful, constricting bodies, magical prowess and keen knowledge. This form has no wings as the only way to fly is through magic or some other means. A Dragon is also known for having a breath attack but it usually isn't fire, but chosen the moment the dragon hatches from it's egg. The main breath weapon is fire as the newly hatched Dragon needs to have heat to survive inside the egg, other breath forms when a dragon see's or smells and likes the thing it saw, be it lightning, poison, ice or magic. The age span of a Dragon is infinite, to a point. Once a Dragon is 'killed' in it's physical form, he/she will become energy and be unable to regain a physical body ever again. Due to this, Dragons from the moment they are born start to train themselves to survive and not be killed. Some Dragons eventually reach levels of power that give them titles like The Dragon Kings, Heavenly Dragons and so forth. Gallery of Dragons Heavenly Dragons-1-.jpg BlueDragon Final Screen.jpg Dragon maleficent.jpg FullBodySupremeKingDragonZarc.png Black Dragon Balance Breaker.jpg Numero 107 Dragon tachyon de ojos galacticos.png Vajra, blue dragon eternal buddha.jpg Ancalagon-dragon form2.png Albion the Whites 2nd form.png Albion the Whites 1st form.png Ddraig of Welsh.jpg Ddraig the Crimson.jpg Ancalagon.jpg Tiamat.jpg Chaos.jpg Ancalagon Juggernaut Drive.jpg Juggernaut Drive.jpg Godzilla neo kaiser ghidorah by kaijusamurai.jpg Yamata no Orochi true form.jpg Orochi before sealing.jpg Overlord Orochi Apocoplyse.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gojira126 Category:Rageverse Category:Fanon Terminology